


Counting Stars

by writesstuff



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Requests, Second person reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings, mostly xReaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MukuroxReader

You looked around yourself, confusion written on your face. The counters gleam, the display cases are stock full of delicious looking baked goods and it smelled heavenly, like fresh coffee.

You’re standing behind the counter, looking around yourself more. “Um…” you swing your gaze around, sure you had just been at Mukuro’s place at Kokuyo. After a moments pause, you blow out a gust of air. “Mukuro.”

He materializes with his signature laugh a moment later and leans against the counter, into your space. “How do you like it?” he asked smoothly.

"Like what? It’s a cafe? A bakery?" You lean towards him as well, a smile playing on your lips. 

He chuckles. “You said you wanted to work in one, so here you are,” he motions to the area.

You tilted your head. “That was in passing, though.”

"You don’t want it?" he frowned slightly and you shook your head quickly. 

"Not that I don’t want it, I was just surprised," you said, cupping his cheeks and smiling. "Now, am I only going to be serving you, or~?" You raise your eyebrows, smiling cheekily. 

"While I would like you to serve me for a couple of hours, no," he replied, turning his head to kiss your palm. Your face heated up but you keep your hands on his face. "Then who?" 

"Ugh, Mukuro, why do we have to do this?" Ken asked as he walked through the door. 

"Aw!" You cooed at his hipster clothing, making him bare his teeth at you. 

The rest of the Kokuyo gang appeared at different intervals, in different outfits each time.

~-~

By the end of a “day”, as the illusion dissipated, you fell onto the couch beside Mukuro, wrapping your arms around his waist. “Thank you, but never again,” you groaned. 

He chuckled, resting his cheek on your head. “What happened?”

"M.M threw a fit because she said I messed her coffee up and dumped it onto the floor. Ken said the cookies were _too good_ and threw it at me. Chikusa just stayed all quiet like usual but you made him look like a goth and a punk and just!” you covered your face in his chest. “He was scary,” you grumbled, muffled from his jacket. 

He merely laughed, pressing a kiss to your head. 


	2. SpannerxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Spanner dinner.

Tsuna had told you Spanner liked traditional Japanese food. You had proceeded to beg Nana (not that you had to beg hard) to teach you to make a variety of traditional bento style meals.

Not to toot your own horn, but you think they turned out awesome when you made them and used Tsuna and the others as guinea pigs. 

Packing one for Spanner, you found him in his lab at the base, well into the evening.

"Spanner~!" You called, knocking on the doorframe. 

He didn’t stop typing in his computer but greeted you around a lollipop anyway. “Hey…what are you doing here, [F/N]?” he asked.

You pouted slightly as you neared, but leaned against his desk, holding the box patiently. When he finally looked up at your lack of answer, you smiled and held up the bento. 

"Ah, is it lunch already?" He asked, taking the box with thanks.

You smiled in amusement, waiting for him to eat expectantly. “It’s 8 in the evening.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, I didn’t miss a date did I?” he asked.

You shook your head, standing, “No, I just felt like you should eat before you passed out,” you replied, looping your arms around his shoulders and resting your head on his. “What are you working on?” 

"A new Gola Mosca design, one not as chunky," he said as he finally took a bite, making a humming noise.

"Is it good?" You asked, tense with nerves.

"The food or Mosca?" He asked around a bite of teriyaki chicken.

Snorting, you say, “Both.”

"Mosca will need more tweaking," he took another bite, and you nudged him none too gently because _you knew_ he knew you were nervous if he liked it and was dragging out his answer. He smiled and tilted his head up, making you lift yours and puckered his lips. You rolled your eyes but pecked his lips. “The food is delicious.”

You beamed, kissing his face a few more times for the answer.


	3. Child!reader, parental!varia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Xanxus' legitimate illegitimate child. The Varia love you.

Six months ago, the members of the Varia were brought a surprise. A confusing, uneasy surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.

They’d all stared at one another for what seemed like ages. Squalo was the one who stepped forward, looking extremely awkward at the sight of the young child currently hiding behind Xanxus’ legs. 

"Are you sure, boss?" He asked, glancing at the others. "I mean…" He waved about his arms. "Is it really…yours?"

"I did a paternity test, Squalo." Xanxus grunted with a quirked eyebrow, crossing his arms. "The mother wants nothing more to do with…" He looked down at you, who looked back with wide eyes. "____, introduce yourself to-."

Lussuria cooed and stepped forward. “You can call me mama Luss!” They exclaimed and crouched down to your eye level. “That over there is Squalo,” they pointed, “And Levi, Bel, and Fran! Your uncles!” 

Your eyes were the size of saucers. “My uncles?”

"Voi! Don’t go giving the kid ideas, trash!" Squalo snapped. 

You looked at them with awestruck eyes. “You know, I never had uncles before.”

Squalo’s glare faltered as you continued staring at him. “Voi…” He looked to Xanxus, who was looking just as confused.

Fran stepped forward and crouched down, “Oi, you wanna be my minion?”

Xanxus’ eyebrow twitched. You looked confused. “Huh?” 

Bel threw a pair of knives at Fran’s head. “Don’t try that with the little prince(ss),” he hissed. 

You stared at the knives in fascination as Fran pulled them from his head, complaining lightly. “Can I look?” You asked, putting on your sweetest smile. 

They all stared as you took a knife from Fran with a quick, “Thank you!” and began cooing at the designs. “These are so damn cool!” You exclaimed. 

"Ushishishi~ Thank you," Belphegor said as he approached you and crouched himself. "Can I have it back? I don’t think papa wants you to play with it," he asked as he held out his hand.

You looked back at Xanxus and blinked, nodding sagely and placing it in his hand. “Here you go!” 

Xanxus looked at the group, already in love with the kid, and rolled his eyes. “Introduce yourself, ____,” he said as he sat behind his desk. 

You looked back at him, nodded happily and stood straight, clearing your throat importantly. “I’m ____! I’m four and a half!” 

Lussuria nodded, “What do you like?” They asked.

You looked thoughtful. “I like cars and making cakes! I love puppies too!” You beamed.

"What don’t you like?" 

You frowned and Xanxus glared at Levi, the one who asked. “My momma told me I have to try something before I don’t like it.” You made a face and leaned forward to whisper, “Don’t tell her, but I don’t like her fish.” 

Xanxus snorted and looked away.

Lussuria snickered. “Don’t worry, prince(ss), your secret is safe with us.” They promised.

:-:-:-:-:-:

First month

"How do you make these?" You asked, picking up the grey fondant. He plucked it from your hand. "Voi! Easy enough," he replied, rolling it between his hands and showing you the edible bullet.

"Oooh," you copied his movement and grinned as you showed him the slightly lumpier bullet. 

Squalo nodded. “Do you want to learn how to get people’s attention easier?” He asked with a grin, teeth flashing in the kitchen light.

"I don’t need help," you said primly, placing a fondant bullet onto the cupcake you were decorating. 

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, brat, repeat after me,” he instructed. 

You nodded your head, hair flipping with your fervour. “Alright, Uncle Squalo,” you said brightly.

"Okay," he cleared his throat. "VOOOIIII!" You covered your ears until he finished, looking at him with wide eyes. He looked at you with a grin. "Now you." He caught sight of Xanxus standing in the doorway and smirked.

You screwed up your face and took a deep breath, puffing yourself up as much as you could. In a much higher pitched yell, you repeated him until you slowly ran out of air, slumping forward and panting. 

He laughed and patted your head. “That was a great start,” he praised. 

"Oi, don’t teach my kid weird sh-stuff." Xanxus grunted as he pushed off the frame and came forward. 

Squalo flashed a grin in his direction. 

"Look what I made, papa," you said happily, displaying the elaborately designed cupcakes. He nodded his head at you, a small smile playing on his lips.

-/-/-/-

Second Month

"Leviiiiiiiiiiii Aaaaaaaaa Thaaaaaaaan!" You yelled, running through the mansion as fast as your 4 year old body could go. 

He skidded around the corner you just turned, panting. “Child! Be careful!” He called, chasing you again, much to your delight. 

You squealed as he hoisted you up under the arms, kicking and trying to squirm out of his grasp. “Aw, you caught me,” you said when it was apparent he wasn’t going to let you go. 

He got his breathing under control and placed you on his hip. “How about we go get some lunch?” He asked.

You looked at his face, said, “Hmmm,” and pressed a kiss to his face. He nearly dropped you in surprise, and you made your getaway, giggling insanely. “You can’t catch me!” 

The door to your dad’s office opened and he scooped you up in your surprise. “Did I hear lunch?” He asked. 

You nodded quickly. “I want spaghetti,” you declared.

"Then we’ll have spaghetti."

;-;-;-;-;

Third Month 

"Ah, little prince(ss)," Bel cooed, crouching in front of you. "I, myself, am a prince," he said in a whisper.

Your eyes widened and you stared at him in awe. “Are you?” You whispered back. 

"Ushishishi~ Yes." He nodded smartly, holding his arms out. You latched onto his neck and he picked you up, placing you on his hip. "What does the prince(ss) want to do?" 

You hummed as he began walking out the door. “Can you show me your knives?” 

Bel giggled and nodded, “Don’t tell papa,” he said with a grin. 

You grinned back and he shushed your giggles as he deposited you onto the grass, sitting across from you and holding out one of his ornate knives. “I threw this one at Fran this morning.”

"Why?"

"He made fun of me."

"Why?"

"Because he’s a meanie face."

"Why?" 

"Probably Rokudo’s fault."

"Who’s that?"

"No one important."

"Why?"

"Because he’s not Varia."

"Why?"

"Tch, because he’s with the Vongola brats."

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?" He asked with a sharp grin.

You shrugged, still holding the knife and looking at it. “I don’t know,” you replied. 

"D’you want a set for your birthday?" He asked. 

You looked up in excitement and nodded quickly. “Yes!” 

He giggled and tapped your nose, taking the knife back. “I’ll make them extra cool, okay?” 

"Okay!"

()()()()()()

Fourth Month 

"Do you want to see some magic?" Fran asked. 

"Ooooh!" You nodded quickly. "Yes, yes please!" You looked excited as he made a bunny appear out of nowhere. Your eyes were wide, despite the fact that he’s done the same tricks repeatedly over the last four months. "How do you _do_ that?!” 

His lips quirked into a small smile. “Magic.” 

|_|_|_|_|

Fifth Month 

”_____~” Lussuria called, waving their hand in greeting as they found you having a tea party with Fran in the garden. 

"Mama Luss!" You called back, pushing away from the table and running to them. You hugged their legs. "Where were you? You were gone for like a year!"

They cooed at you and scooped you up into their arms. “I was gone for two days, little one!” 

"So long~" you whined. 

They tittered and tapped your nose, “So, I know there’s one lucky little kid who’s birthday is very soon!” they said, sitting at the table you vacated.

"I’m gonna be _five_.”

"You’re going to be an old bag soon," Fran teased. 

You giggled. “You’re so silly.” 

Luss grinned and brought your attention back to them. “I’m going to plan your party! What do you want it to be like?” 

"I want a strawberry cake!" 

"What colours do you like?"

"Ummm…blue! And red! And green! And orange! And black! And yellow! And purple!" 

Fran and Luss looked at one another. “How about we just say rainbow?” They asked. 

"No, those colours! It’s your guys’ colours!" 

Lussuria melted, hugging you to their chest, “Awwww!” You only struggled a little bit to be let go. “Do you have a wish list?” they asked.

"A what?"

"A wish list," Fran said. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh!" You perked up. "Um, Uncle Bel’s getting me some special knives! I don’t know what I want…" You pouted as you thought.

"Oh…well you have-." 

You gasped and bounced excitedly. “Can I get a puppy?” You asked and looked between the two.

"Um…" Lussuria looked at Fran and then smiled indulgently. "I’ll ask papa, okay?"

You nodded, satisfied with the answer.


	4. Spanner/Shouichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouichi sends Spanner a code.

Shouichi sent Spanner a side long look, a nervous stomach ache threatening to make him chicken out. He took in a calming breath as he tapped at his keyboard. Mini Gola Mosca rolled between them, handing Spanner another lollipop.

Shouichi pressed enter and watched as Mini Mosca powered down briefly. Spanner looked up from the computer to look at Mini Mosca curiously. “What’s wrong?” He asked, crouching next to the bot. Said bot spit out a piece of paper. Blinking, he looked at the code and made a curious sound. Standing, he sat back at his desk, entering the code into his computer. 

When he checked it, his face slowly turned pink. Shouichi was ready to bolt to the bathroom. 

He sat back and looked at Shouichi, who hadn’t moved since he pressed enter. 

“I love you, too.” 

Shouichi’s face burned red, but his grin couldn’t get any bigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> [code here](http://ideone.com/I0HTec)  
>  _


	5. Angsty MukuroxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //hints at Mukuro being dead  
> //who knows with him  
> //suicidal thoughts cw
> 
> You're alone, cold, and only have an illusion of Mukuro to keep you going.

It was dark. It was cold. You were cold. You were alone. You were always alone. The damp cave walls did little to shelter you from the current storm outside.

Closing your eyes, you held your hands up and waited. A moment passed until you heard his soft chortle. 

"I told you to stop, didn’t I?" He murmured, whisper close. Not a wisp of air passed around you. You shivered in the autumn air. 

Keeping your eyes shut, you strengthened your mist flames. “I can’t…” You felt the heat slowly chase the chill out of your bones. Slowly felt his voice become stronger.

"You must." You felt a ghosting of fingers run down your arm and clasp your fingers with his. "You can’t live like this," he whispered. 

You felt your throat constrict as you fought back tears. “I can’t…I can’t…” You shuddered as phantom arms wrapped around you. “I miss you…” 

"We’ll be together again," he murmured. "I promise." He tilted your head up. "Seek help. You’ll die here."

"I’ll see you sooner, then," you muttered.

"I would rather be apart from you a thousand years before seeing you die," he murmured into your ear. 

You slowly opened your eyes and cringed at the empty space surrounding you. His whispered words echoing in your head as your flames died out and left you in your cold cave.


	6. TsunaxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Tsuna's new, first, girlfriend. He doesn't quite know how to "act".

Tsuna had panicked. First girlfriend, he was a mafia boss, and he panicked. What did you do with a girlfriend? What do you give her? How much attention were you supposed to give her when you had to run a family?

He asked Reborn after Reborn had kicked him and asked what he was worried about. 

Reborn’s answer didn’t make sense to him, not the “Treat her like you would a delicate flower.”, nor the “unless you’re talking about [F/N], then just keep doing what you’ve been doing.”

He hadn’t even realized they were bridging that friendship gap until she had kissed him! Deciding to look it up online, it suggested gifts and romantic gestures.

Right. He could do gifts and romantic gestures!

You watched him pace from one end of his office to the other. He hadn’t noticed your entrance, or greeting, so you waited patiently, going to sit in his chair to watch him. 

He let out a loud yell, causing you to jump, scrubbed his head, and fell onto the couch at the back of his office. You stood and went to him, falling beside him. Visibly startled, he stared at you. “When did you get here?” He asked.

You smiled in amusement. “I’ve been here for the last five minutes, watching you freak out,” you replied.

He flushed and looked away. “Did you hear anything?” He asked, side eyeing you.

"Nope~" you replied, laying your head onto his shoulder. "What’s got you so frustrated, Tsuna?" You asked, nudging him slightly when he stayed silent.

He dropped his head back and sighed, “I don’t know how I should treat you?” 

"What do you mean?" You lifted your head to look at him, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 

"You’re my girlfriend now! I don’t know if or when or how much I’m supposed to give you gifts, or how much time I’m supposed to spend time with you, or-or-or how long it’ll be until our first official kiss, or anything?" 

You giggled, covering your face with his shoulder. “Oh, Tsuna,” you said fondly. “Honestly, you got me little gifts when we were friends, just keep treating me like you did before and we’ll be fine.” After a moment, you grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, watching his face turn red. “There, now you can stop worrying about the first kiss.”

"R-right," he cleared his throat, "I wasn’t prepared for that, can we do it again?" He asked, leaning forward.

You giggled and pressed a more firm kiss to his lips.


	7. YamamotoxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was reading in the park and you knocked me unconscious with a baseball" AU

You smothered a snort, covered your mouth and buried your face into Yamamoto’s arm. He gave Tsuna an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head.

“What?!” Tsuna squeaked, looking between the two of you. It’d only been 3 weeks since you and Yamamoto had started dating, but you had become well acquainted with Tsuna and the rest of the gang in that short amount of time. 

Yamamoto laughed, “Yeah…” He gave you a fond smile.

“Tch,” Gokudera cut a glance at the pair of you. “Not surprising with the baseball idiot and his space case of a lover,” he grumbled.

You grinned and stuck your tongue out with a shrug, knocking your fist against your head. “Guess not,” you agreed.

Reborn gave you an amused look, “So, you’re saying that _how you met_ was Yamamoto hit you with a baseball?” 

You rubbed your head awkwardly. “Yeah…?”

///\

_“ARE YOU OKAY? Oh no, they’re not getting up!” Yamamoto called to his teammates, running across the field to the fence and hopping it, instead of the bases like he usually would._

_Skidding next to your prone figure, he patted your cheeks lightly, saying, “Hey, heeeyyyyy, are you okay?” When you didn’t respond, he looked to his gathering team worriedly. “What do I_ do _?” He asked._

_“Are they breathing?” Called one of his teammates._

_“Yes! Still alive!” Yamamoto called back, breathing a sigh of relief._

_You cringed at all the yelling, feeling groggy and wondering why you had such a bad headache. “Wassat?” You mumbled, blocking out the sun and squinting up at Yamamoto. “Wha'happened?” You asked._

_He let out a short laugh, looking really sorry and embarrassed. “I hit you with a baseball,” he said apologetically._

_“Ah,” you didn’t move from your position on the ground. “You didn’t happen to kiss me awake like sleeping beauty, did you?”_

_He looked embarrassed. “No!”_

_You made a noise, “Too bad,” and went to sit up._

_He helped by supporting your back and gripping your hand. “You should stay laying down and we should call an ambulance,” he said in objection to you trying to stand._

_“Hey, hey, buddy,” you patted his shoulder as you slowly stood up. “I’m fine! Nothing a good ice cream won’t fix!” You swayed slightly but then slowly shook your head to clear it. “See! Perfectly fine! Your treat, les'go!” You announced, picking up your book and walking in the general direction the nearest convenience store was._

_“Ah, wait!” He looked back at his teammates who shrugged and shooed him off._

_You grinned at him when he caught up to you. He looked sheepish as he said, “I don’t have any money on me right now, you caught me in middle of baseball practice.”_

_“Eh, if I caught you, I wouldn’t be demanding ice cream as compensation!” You said as you puffed yourself up. “But it’ll be my treat this time! You can get it next time!”_

_He laughed out an agreement._

///\

“How are you not _dead_?” Tsuna asked, looking gobsmacked.

“Eh? I have a hard head?” You tried, while Yamamoto laughed.

“THAT’S EXTREME!” Ryohei yelled, patting your head experimentally. “Join the boxing club! You can take a hit!” He exclaimed while he looked at you with shining eyes.

“Uh…I don’t go to your school?” You ran a hand through your hair to right it. 

Ryohei punched the air. “That doesn’t matter!”

Yamamoto grinned at you apologetically. You returned the smile and laced your hands together under the table. “Anything else you wanna know?” Yamamoto asked sweetly.


	8. TsunaxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You use Tsuna as a hostage for like 5 minutes. It's all a huge misunderstanding to be honest.

You _thought_ your day was going well.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” You apologized profusely. He gaped as you pulled the knife on him. “I mean you no harm but I _really_ need to get outta here and you were the first person I seen, I’m sorry! Just don’t struggle!” 

“What?” He yelped as you dragged him into an alley as figures chased you. 

“Listen, just listen-,” you stumbled as he dug his heels into the ground. “These dudes are accusing me of trying to kill this guy! I never tried any such thing and they seem like decent people, you know? I just need you to barter me running a bit more without them chasing me?” 

“Why would they think you tried killing someone?” 

“I don’t know! I’m nondescript enough to be suspicious I guess?” You pulled him to run faster as you exited onto a side street. “Just run a bit more, I know these streets like the back of my hand, okay? One more street, okay?” You panted, pushing him down another road. 

When you reached the lane that would bring you underground, you turned to face the two chasing you. 

They came to an abrupt stop, the shorter of the two’s eyes widening. “Juudaime!” 

“There you go again! Juudaime-juudaime! Who the hell is Juudaime? I didn’t try to kill-.”

The one you grabbed coughed in embarrassment. “Uh, I’m Sawada Tsuna,” he shook your arm off him and gave you an amused look.

“Hoe, don’t do it,” you whispered.

“I’m Juudaime,” he said with a sweet smile.

You smacked your forehead and stowed the knife away. “Oh my, God.” You pointed to the two standing behind him. “Tell them I didn’t try to kill you, then!” 

“No, just kidnapped him,” the taller said dryly. 

“Yamamoto, Gokudera!” Tsuna warned. After a moment, he grinned at you. “They didn’t try to kill me, why did you even think that?” He asked the two.

“This girl said she seen them leaving the castle right before an explosion happened in the kitchen!” 

You made a face. “I was there for an interview, I didn’t set off any bombs, oh my gosh?” 

Tsuna held his hands up, “Simple mistake,” he said calmly. “What was the interview about?” 

“Mostly a secretary for the ninth, and possibly the tenth if I stay on long enough,” you pushed your hair out of your eyes. “Listen, I’m sorry I grabbed you but seriously you two,” you sent Yamamoto and Gokudera a glare, “Don’t need to go brandishing weapons instead of calmly questioning a person like that’ll just make people, even innocent people, run?” 

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. “Sorry.” Gokudera merely scoffed and looked away. 

Tsuna smiled. “I would like to apologize as well, even though I’m just a third party to this.” 

You ran a hand through your now messed hair. “Sorry for kidnapping you and holding you at knife point for like two seconds,” you were only minimally sarcastic.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request at ehjaywritestuff.tumblr.com


End file.
